


Thoughts on Veelas

by lunapuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, F/M, takes place during Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapuff/pseuds/lunapuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an incredibly short (and hopefully adorable) scene I wrote for a friend on tumblr because they were like "maybe Harry is asexual" and somebody messaged them like "UM NO HARRY CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ASEXUAL HE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH GINNY." </p><p>...So there, anonymous person.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Veelas

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly short (and hopefully adorable) scene I wrote for a friend on tumblr because they were like "maybe Harry is asexual" and somebody messaged them like "UM NO HARRY CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ASEXUAL HE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH GINNY." 
> 
> ...So there, anonymous person.

Harry sighed and put his quill down, abandoning his barely begun essay on veelas. He stole a glance at Ginny, who was sitting across from him in an armchair reading Witch Weekly. The common room was empty and he wasn’t looking forward to writing twelve more inches on veelas and their… habits… anyway. Maybe now was a good time to bring it up? He took the plunge.

“Ginny, so you know, erm… sex…”

“What about it?”

“I… don’t think I want to?”

“Smart of you, considering somebody could come down here at any minute. Like Ron.” Ginny shuddered. “He’d probably murder you. And me. Mostly you.”

Harry fidgeted with his quill.

“No, ever. I mean, I don’t want to. Ever.”

“Oh, alright then.” Ginny turned a page thoughtfully. “Less chance of murdering, although now I won’t be able to find out Which Fantastic Beast Best Represents Your Sex Life. I suppose I’ll have to wait for the next issue and content myself with Which Celestina Warbeck Song Describes Your Cooking Style or whatever rubbishy quiz thing they’re doing next.”

Harry peered at her from across the table. “You don’t mind?”

“Hmm?” Ginny looked up at him and frowned when she saw his worried expression. “‘Course not, are you daft? I mean, snogging’s still fine.” Suddenly Ginny looked worried too. “Snogging is fine, right?”

“Ginny, we’ve been snogging for MONTHS, of course it’s fine.”

Ginny threw a pillow at him. “Don’t be a prat, I was just checking!”

Harry grinned at her. “You’re the best.”

“And you’re an idiot, I bet you’ve been worrying about this for AGES.” Ginny made her hands into circles, held them up to her eyes in an approximation of glasses, and began speaking in a sing song voice that was clearly supposed to be Harry’s. “Oh drat, I can’t tell Ginny I’m not interested in shagging her, she can’t possibly understand that, it’s not like Charlie 'Who Needs A Girlfriend When You’ve Got Dragons’ Weasley is her brother.”

“Oh,” said Harry, feeling rather foolish. “Charlie-?”

“Yes, but don’t tell Mum, he’s working up to it.” Ginny got up and tossed her magazine on the chair before coming around the table and plopping down in Harry’s lap. “Veelas and Their Charms?” she read off his parchment, giggling. “Is that why you asked? I haven’t got any veela blood, you know, you’re perfectly safe. Although I’m sure you were wondering, what with my stunning good looks.” Ginny flipped her hair into his face and Harry laughed and brushed it aside.

“Seriously, you’re the best,” he told her. Ginny smiled at him and kissed him. They broke apart hastily as footsteps sounded on the staircase leading from the boy’s dormitory and Ron appeared at the top.

“Harry, this essay is absolute torture, d'you think Hermione would - oh.” Ron stopped and pointedly turned around to face the wall. Ginny sighed dramatically and got off Harry’s lap, picking up her Witch Weekly and sitting down in the armchair again.

“Are you scarred for life now?” Harry called up.

“Shut up,” said Ron, turning back around and coming down the stairs. “Listen, how much have you written? Mine’s hopeless, I’ve only done four lines, and you know Hermione’s touchy about veelas. Hey, do you think we could write to Fleur? She loves talking about herself, I bet we could get two veela essays out of a letter from her…”

Ginny winked at Harry over the top of her magazine as Ron rambled on about strategies for not writing the essay, and he grinned back at her. Even with homework looming over him, it hadn’t been a half bad day.


End file.
